


Panties and Promises

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [20]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sneaking, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Wayne treat for the prompt "someone reacts rather strongly to the idea of an outsider entering fledgling lands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties and Promises

He turned the knob slowly, millimeter by millimeter, so it didn’t rattle or otherwise make noise. Once it was far enough to clear the doorframe he eased it open, one hand pushing up slightly to keep the hinges from squeaking. As soon as the opening was large enough he slid through and repeated his actions to close and latch the door near silently.

Phase one, complete.

He glanced around, pausing as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. The heavy curtains were drawn over the window with only a small crack at the top and the break near the floor to let in the diffuse sunlight from the cloudy day outside. It was dark enough that most of the furniture were merely dark hulking forms. He scoffed quietly to himself. He’d worked with worse.

Most of the walls seem slightly irregular. An illusion caused by the frankly obscene number of bookcases, shelves, and frames that covered them. The bed was pushed into a corner, unmade and covered with lumpy piles of blankets. There was a desk pulled out from the wall, ostensibly for homework or WEI paperwork. An “entertainment” area in another corner, the floor a maze of tangled wires and game controllers. Beyond it, his goal.

He decided to go the short way. Across the middle of the room. The floor was more likely to squeak but he could mitigate the risk with careful steps. It would be overall faster and more efficient, additionally he’d be less likely to get tangled in the game system cords. He set off.

He chose his path mindfully. In the darkened room it could be difficult to pick out small obstacles in his path or the edges of carpets. Most dangerous were the squeaky floorboards that he had not yet had the opportunity to map out in this area of the house. One false step could raise an alert.

He made his way across the room carefully. Each new patch of floor tested carefully before he put his whole weight on it. He was close now but that didn’t mean he could relax. Becoming sloppy before the end was how you failed.

He was less than a meter from his goal when someone tackled him. They dropped to the floor with an ungainly thunk, the attacker on top. He struggled, lashing out at the other until he was unceremoniously pinned.

“What are you doing in my room, nestling?” 

He cursed vehemently under his breath. “Drake. Get off of me.”

“Not until you tell me what you were doing.”

He growled and then wheezed as the older boy kneed him in the ribs. Damn Father and his no killing rule. “Grayson said that if I brought him a pair of your **panties** he wouldn’t make me go undercover as a girl.”

Drake laughed. “Aw, but you’d make such a cute girl, Dami.”

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!”

Drake laughed some more. “Want help with your make-up? Since you failed your mission and all.”

“I will kill you. No one will ever find the body.”

“Promises, promises, nestling.” Drake pressed a quick kiss against his cheek before getting up, still snickering.

He felt his face heat. Clearly his anger was getting to him. “Death.”


End file.
